


Dreaming (Of You)

by DarthSuki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Innocence, M/M, Multi, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: You have a wet dream about Ralph, and while he may seem purely innocent on the surface (and he is in some regard) he figures it out almost immediately.Ralph then wants to know more.





	Dreaming (Of You)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally requested on my Detroit: Become Human writing blog! It got a little longer than expected, so it's getting posted here as well c: If you would like to see all the other stuff I have on the blog or request something yourself, [you can check it out here!](https://detroitbecomehumanwritings.tumblr.com/)

You could hear your name in a soft voice, even through the inkling darkness of sleep. You could hear its worry, its concern, but most of all you could hear who it was coming from.

You awoke to Ralph’s face just a few inches away from your own, an odd mix of fear and curiosity painting across his features. It was by that time that you remembered a couple things: you lay in bed with him, sheets feeling hot and sweaty against your skin. It was night, much too dark to be anything other than the small hours of early morning, and you had been awoken by Ralph.

Awoken by what? Your brain provided a muddy, hazy response. You could only remember feelings–feelings of pleasure and warmth, lips against your throat and hands gripping your hips. You felt head on your cheeks as the feeling overcame you just as Ralph spoke again, the worry tinged evermore in his words.

“Ralph saw you getting all tied up in the blankets–” you could feel him inching closer, his body shuffling as if to look for comfort that you were okay. “H-heard you crying out for him–calling Ralph. Are you okay?” 

You felt him shuffle closer still, moving from pensive distance to full-blown comfort as his arms began to wrap around your frame and envelope you against his body. He had been laying with you for some time, considering how warm he felt against the normal room-temperature feeling of other androids.

“I-” you started, voice suddenly muffled when he hugged you close, your face pressed against the curve of the other’s throat. “I’m–I’m okay Ralph, just….had…a dream is all.”

You avoided the term ‘bad dream’ knowing that he would inevitably ask about it. Honestly, though the android’s concern was certainly appreciated and warranted, you wanted nothing other than to make your way to the bathroom, to change your underwear and maybe even check the sheets–you wanted no evidence to lead him to inquire about what had actually happened: you have a very vivid, very pleasurable wet dream about him.

Fate wasn’t on your side, as life would have it because the moment you tried to back out of his arms both your and his limbs shifted–and his thigh slid between your legs.

It was an accident, a fluke of motion when you had two people trying to move against one another, but it didn’t stop the notion of worry that blinked across Ralph’s eyes.

“….Did you have an accident?” Was his initial question and, honestly, you would have laughed your head off at this momentary innocence of it all–ignorance, perhaps more accurately, since it only took him a moment more to realize the error in his assumption.

You could see his LED flashing a bright yellow, the clues falling into place inside his head which, to give him credit, he was still very intelligent. Though some notions of humans and their needs and behaviors flew right over him, others only took an extra few moments for him to figure out–this seemed to be one of them.

The realization came as a blink of his eyes, his lips parted in a wordless gaze over your face.

“…Were you dreaming about Ralph?” 

His words were but a whisper. They were soft and warm, a little discovery that Ralph himself was still trying to process, but he certainly didn’t look disgusted, nor even displeased with figuring it out.

Unsure what to say, you nodded gently, heat working over your cheeks to only further emphasize the truth.

For a moment, Ralph looked quizzical, his LED flashing yellow yet again, twirling about itself in a visual representation of his thoughts. He looked vulnerable, curious, his eyes never quite meeting yours until his voice found itself again.

“What were you dreaming about with Ralph?” He blinked, licked his lips, and then averted his gaze. “What kinds of things was Ralph doing to you?”

It was then that you noticed how close he was to you again, how he still hadn’t moved his thigh from between your legs–how his hands had begun to slip down your torso and settle on the curves of your waist.

“Well,” you take in a soft breath. “You were doing….a lot of things.”

The question made Ralph tilt his head, brows furrowing for a moment as he took it in–too broad of an answer to be useful at all.

“Ralph wants to make you cry his name out again,” He said, blunt and bright. “He wants to make you cum while you’re not dreaming because Ralph is real–right here with you!”

The heat in your belly, not quite diminished with one orgasm, begins to flicker again when you feel his hands grip your waist even tighter. It isn’t painful, and you knew Ralph perfectly well enough that he would sooner scurry away from you like a frightened rabbit than forcing you to do something you didn’t want.

You feel his thigh press up against your crotch, grinding against your heat. That’s when he dips his head so his lips are momentarily beside your ear, brushing just slightly as he spoke in a soft hush.

“Was Ralph fucking you?”

For some reason, you could tell, without a shadow of a doubt, that the innocence in his voice was merely a show–you didn’t know the depth of how much the man knew, how much he knew you  _wanted,_ but he seemed to know enough that the feigned innocence only made the situation feel hotter, something of shame mixed with desire that mixed liquid gasoline into the fire in your belly.

You nodded again, the motion sharper. His hands began to tug on your hips, pulling you down against his thigh as it rubbed your core, ground against sensitive nerves.

“Ralph really wants to fuck you–he wonders about all the little noises you make when you’re underneath him.”

The heat continued to build, rolling over itself as his lips pressed to your pulse in your neck and slowly moved down your neck. 

“You’re always so warm and soft–Ralph wonders if you’re even softer inside. Ralph wonders what it feels like to be inside of you–he’s wondered how many times he can make you cum.”

He didn’t do more than merely brush his lips to your skin, but it was enough–enough to make you feel frazzled, your body sensitive and your thoughts accepting the fate that had become of you.

“Ralph–” you murmur in a quick, rushed tone already thick with pleasure. “Please?”

If he was going to tease, you could ask for more–more of him to sate the fire inside of you. But Ralph didn’t budge, didn’t move, only smiled as he pulled his face back and eyed you over. You could feel his hands moving your hips, rolling them over his leg, practically dry-humping him in the moment of feverish need. 

“Only if you say Ralph’s name like before,” he said. “Only if you cum like this first–on Ralph’s leg. He wants to see how pretty you look like this first.”

It was a control that he held like a vice, and one that you didn’t expect from him–which is probably why a sob fell from your lips and a course of electric pleasure hit your body like a bag of bricks.

It wasn’t a deep orgasm, but it was pleasurable all the same. Your eyes fluttered shut as you felt him watching you, eyes catching every little tic and gasp, his smile growing wider when you called his name out, reverent and loving, your legs shaking and core quivering.

It was over in a few seconds, but in those few seconds, you could already feel the android shifting over you. He pulled the sheets away and climbed over your body and hover over you. It felt predatory, at least in the sense that he knew more than his innocent exterior often led on, but it was a moment of excitement that leaked back into your thoughts when the afterglow quickly faded away.

“You’ll have to tell Ralph everything you want–everything you and Ralph can try together.” Ralph settled himself between your legs. “It will be so much fun!”


End file.
